Sand In My Shorts
by Saiyan-Princess522
Summary: Bulma challenges Vegeta to spend a week at the beach with the Z gang. B/V set during three years before the Androids.
1. Chapter 1

I can see you're sad, even when you smile, even when you laugh  
I can see it in your eyes, deep inside you want to cry  
Cause you're scared, I ain't there?

Eminem "Mockingbird"

"Just trust me, ok?"

I winced in pain as this blue-haired angel-disguised harpy pulled another chard of glass from my back. The tearing of my nerves and spewing of my blood make me tensed my shoulder blades. Bulma, the woman, dropped the glass piece into a wastebasket. She wiped the excess blood and dirt away from the wound and dressed it – I winced more.

I stormed out of the infirmary to which I had grown accustomed to since I was a magnet for self-destruction. Bulma sighed and ran her hand through her silky blue locks. I had been living at Capsule Corporation for over a year now, and my animosity to her and Earth in general, much to her dismay, had not changed. She had to reminder herself that I was used to be treated with such admiration and fear. She concluded I was having my own form of "planet shock".

My sole purpose was to train and this mudball seemed to offer me the best possible accommodations. There were few planets in the universe that would welcome my arrival. She insisted on helping me and "fixing" me instead of having one of her servant nurses do it. Sure, I _am_ intimating, but I can stay civil in order for the procedure to be over with.

I stalked over to the kitchen, sending myself into a tizzy with anger, and, instead, found nothing inside. I growled in disappointment but resorted to the dry foods in the cabinets...which weren't there either! This was ridiculous! Food was always stocked in these oversized containers.

"Woman!" I bellowed so that no matter where in the compound she was, she could hear me.

There came no response. I rolled my eyes and started to get fidgety waiting for her shrill voice to shatter his eardrums. When no sound came, I figured it would save me more trouble to just feel out her ki. I closed my eyes and – wait, what? She was in my room! How dare she!In a matter of seconds, I found her, like I sensed, sitting on my _bed_ twiddling her thumbs.

"You!" I spat out, waking her from her trance.

She snapped back to her dream-like reality and scrambled to her feet, "Oh, hey, um..."

I didn't give her a chance to answer, "In what mind would you have thought to come into _my_ room and sit on _my bed_? I now your pathetic culture has boundary issues, but even so, _this _incredulous!"

"Ok..." she bypassed me and went straight for the door, stopping in its frame, "I just wanted to let you know that my family and I will be going out of town tomorrow and -"

"You what?!" I interrupted, again.

She sighed and put her hands on her hips, "I said, me and everyone else are leaving for our annual beach vacation and since you showed up, we have no choice but to drag you along, too!"

I snorted and crossed my arms, "What makes you think I would want to go on a little trip with you fools to this so-called 'beach' when _clearly_, I have better things to do?"

She walked towards me and stuck a finger in my face...the nerve, "Because, mister, who's going to be around to cook you food and fix your precious Gravity Room when it breaks?"

I pushed her hand away, "I'd rather suffer through that then be with your pathetic gang of weaklings!"

The possessed woman smirked as if she had won the battle, like that would ever happen, "I don't think you realize the danger presenting itself if we set you loose, Vegeta. We can't have you threatening people, and eventually, killing them! You know what?"

"What?!"

She came even closer to my being, "I think you're scared."

I threw my arms up, "Of what?"

"I think you're scared of trying new things, Oh Mighty Prince."

What was she talking about? "I most certainly am not!"

"Then would it kill you to just take a break for a week and join the rest of the world?"

I stared at her wondering if she was pulling me into some sort of scheme, "What's in it for me?"

She took her hand and started to stroke my arm, "Well, it would give you a chance to breath, for once. And second," she added with a devilish smirk, "you'd get to see me in a bikini!"

She ran off before I could react, "Woman!"

"Man," I thought, "Vegeta is one hard person to persuade!"

I wasn't sure if that last comment would've been the ticket or the boot in our conversation. Oh well, I gave it _my_ best shot. I pulled the food card, Gravity Room card, hell, and even the "I Challenge You" card!

I went back down to my lab to work on some blueprints. He's really distracting me from my actual job – I guess fixing his toys would be considered a side job, but whatever. Just as I sat down and unrolled the scrolls, my door flew, well, burst, open. Without turning around, I knew who it was immediately.

"Is there something I can help you with, Vegeta?" he couldn't see the smirk on my face, nor did I want him to.

He stood in the doorway, I presume with his arms crossed, "Yes, you wanton, there is something that you could aid in, for once."

I gritted my teeth at not one, but two insults, "Well, then, spit it out! Can't you see I'm busy?"

He smirked and walked up to my back, placing his hands on my shoulders. I tensed at his rough touch. Why was it that I couldn't touch him but he could basically feel me up? His tough grasp was followed by unexpectedly smooth rubs. His massage lulled me into a trance.

Seeing his effect on me, he leaned in and whispered into my ear, "I accept your challenge, woman, but be warned...I play _rough_."

And with that he was gone. So fast that I didn't notice and I still thought he was massaging me. What the hell was that? Play rough? Rough _what_?!

A/N: Yay! Review and recommend please :)


	2. Chapter 2

And high up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth

Coldplay "Fix You"

The next morning, I woke up early to assess exactly what I had gotten myself into. The woman wanted me to play rough, well, she'll get rough! The problem is, is that I don't know how to play this game. Sure, I've _interacted_ with females, but, for some reason, seducing has never been my strong suit. Of course, no one will ever know that!

Anyways, I basing my knowledge of women off of instincts, very...primal instincts, and what I've unfortunately seen her and the weakling perform. So, I've set out to seek the blue-haired damsel so I can win this bet and continue on with my life. Another problem was this "beach" vacation that she has planned. From what I gathered, the entire "gang" as she calls it is leaving tomorrow, and I have to be on my toes.

And there she was, in a flash, in front of me. She was so swift, how could I have not sensed her?

"Vegeta," she mumbled to the floor, "I need to talk to you about something."

I figured this was my chance to make an impression on her, "As far as our _bet_ goes, woman -"

"Yeah, about that." she interrupted, "I don't know what you're trying to pull, but I have a boyfriend, Vegeta, one who loves me!"

I acted perplexed by her accusation but still, she might be playing a trick in her little twisted game. If I walk away now, she could forever mock me. What was driving me to this? How could this mere woman cause me such hysterics? She challenges me, in a way I never thought possible – and I let her.

There was a knock at the door and Bulma rushed to answer it. I stood behind and crossed my arms in defeat. I'll need to find some way to win over her heart, only to crush it...yes, that what I'll do! Make her think that I _actually_ care, score one point for the Prince of all Saiyans!

Speaking of devil weaklings, the scar-faced baboon walked in and halted when he noticed my presence, "Vegeta," he said my name with disdain laced in his voice, "I heard you're coming tomorrow."

I cocked my head, "You heard correctly."

He took a step towards me, blocking the woman from my view, "I also heard about what you did to Bulma, and let me tell you, I don't know what they did on your planet, but on Earth we don't do things like that to another man's girl!"

This time I stepped forward, "Oh, really? You think this is all my fault? Just go ahead and blame it all on me?"

Both looked confused, "Huh?"

I crossed my arms, "Don't play dumb! You know full well what you were doing when you – you – caressed me like you did!"

The scar-faced idiot looked to her, "Bulma, is what he's saying true?"

She immediately got defensive and had a disgusted look on her face, "Ugh, as if!"

I scrunched my brows in confusion. I thought this woman was after me. I thought she challenged me. I thought...

He took the woman's hand and led her outside, "Come on, Bulma, let's go!"

She gave me one last look of confusion and followed her lover. Was that an apologetic look in her eyes? Why would she be feeling sorry for a simple misunderstanding? That's all it was – a misunderstanding. I should be jumping for joy over this! No more do I have to be near that wench and imagine, involuntarily, her doing unmentionables. But I'm not. And that I cannot understand.

There was something about her that kept me wanting more verbal spars, more shoves, more deathly glares, more! How can I ignore even the most primal instinct human and Saiyan alike? The years of no contact finally registered once I was forced to be surrounded by life forces all the time. I never noticed how lonely I was until I saw how happy others were despite tragic events that panned out. They have and will never go through what I've been through! They don't know true loss.

Nonetheless, I have agreed to accompany these fools on their vacation to the "beach". A whole week without training? What were they plotting to do – kill me slowly and painfully? If they were, they sure know where to hit me. The harpy woman said once about "below the belt" hits. Well, I don't wear a belt and if I did, I wouldn't want to be hit below it.

Sometime later that evening, I heard the front door opened and shut, followed by an array of giggles, one male and one female. From my room, I could smell alcohol emanating from them. There were more giggles and fits of laughter as the two ascended the stairs. They bumped against the wall and shushed each other.

"Shhhh, Yamcha!" came the suppressed laughter of the blue-haired woman, "Vegeta's right therrreeee!"

Ugh, they were most likely inebriated and probably were going to engage each other in the most barbaric fashions – right next door.

"I don't care!" I heard the weakling say, "He probably doesn't even know what's going on. Think about it, babe, all those years as Freiza's slave. He's probably still a virgin!"

Oh, that bastard's going to get it now! No one insults _me_ and lives to tell the tale! The door shut and more noises soon followed. I was disgusted and intrigued at the same time. Never have the mechanisms of intercourse been fully explained to me. Who was going to be the lucky guy to inform the Saiyan Prince what happens when a man and woman love each other very much?

His nightstand and bed shook causing the lamp to rattle and me to get startled. What the hell was going on? This is absurd! Another bang rattled my room and shouts emerged from behind the wall. I was getting annoyed. It's late at night and I need sleep! I have two options: wait this out or tell those hormonal fools to shut up.

What the hell am I going to do...


	3. Chapter 3

There lovemaking seemed to never end. I couldnt sleep. How could I with all that rucus? I sighed and realized there was nothing I could do to stop this. It was painful. It was uncomfortable. I'd rather be tortured by Freiza himself ten times over than what I used to get than listen to their crude shouts of passion through the wall.

What did she see in that weakling? He offered her nothing! I am strong. I am smart. I would protect her.

"Ahhh!" I screamed, "Why are you tormenting me, woman? Why did your beauty captivate me? Why couldn't you be more afraid of me, so you wouldn't challenge my every move?"

Then I remebered that I was hearing the two lovers in the troughs of their love. I got up and stormed out of my room, bypassing Bulma's and heading straight down to the Gravity Room. Nothing a few good hours of training couldn't fix...

Once I emerged, hours had passed. I didn't even know if it was day or night. Hearing no sounds upstairs, I started to ascend the staircase, only to run into someone whom I wished to never see again. All that time training wasted, all those punches aimed at her and the weakling useless now that I have to come face-to-face with my problems instead of blasting them into oblivion. Why couldn't I do that to her? Her heart would never heal if I destroyed the idiot she idiolized. Similarly, my own heart would never heal if she was gone - if I never saw that face again.

"Sorry." she muttered then continued down the stairs. Had I been so lost in my thoughts that I _missed_ her? Her hair too blue, her figure too perfect to miss.

It was daylight. I figured it out once I reached my room. On my bed, there laid a duffel bag with some articles of clothing. I picked one up to inspect it. It was a red short of strange rubbery material. I stuffed whatever was onto of the bag into it and threw the bag to the side. As I turned on the shower and started to undress, I heard the woman yell.

"Mom! Do you have my blue bikini?"

Crap! Today was the day we left for the beach! I quickly showered and gathered all the "materials" I thought I would need, not knowing what a "beach" was and headed out the door. When I got to the top of the stairs, I saw that, in the short time I was in my room, everyone had seemed to arrive at Capsule Corp. Why would they all come here? That old perverted man lived on the other side of the planet. Why would they come all the way here to just leave once more?

Kakarrot noticed my presence and called out to me, "Hey, Vegeta!" he captured everyone else's attention with his loud voice, "Are you coming to the beach, too?"

Tension rose as I descended the stairs, "Of course, Kakarrot. How could I miss a good opprotunity to kill you - especially in front of your loved ones who would bow at your feet since you're their only hope on this damned mudball you call a planet?"

Disdain and hatred drenched the words I spat. I could see their heads glancing downwards. I knew how to strike a chord with people - it's how I learned to not get killed on Planet Freiza.

"Listen, _buddy_," came a voice that's said this too many times, "we don't need you're crap on _our_ vacation! You're just coming so we can babysit your sorry ass until these androids come."

I turned to see Bulma glaring at me with all her might. I hated and loved it when she made that face. She's so powerful but her delicate features were distorted by the grimace she wore. I had completely forgotten about the little "bet" I had with the weakling. Clearly, he was winning. But I'm starting to think that I'm not doing this for any bet anymore. No. I have to come to grips with reality that I may actually _want_ Bulma.

But I have two options: continue to insult and belittle her to drive these petty emotions away or win her over with my...charm.


	4. Chapter 4

There will be changes in perspective throughout this chapter, from Vegeta to Bulma and back. I decided to switch it up a little since this is an important chapter in the story

Enjoy!

I'm trying to put it all back together.  
I've got a story and I'm trying to tell it right.  
I got the kerosene and a desire.  
I'm trying to start a flame in the heart of the night

The Fray "Heartbeat"

(Vegeta's POV)

I looked at this beautiful Earth creature, no, woman, and I said to her, "You should be glad I don't blast you where you stand." And I walked away.

From what I overheard next, everyone went about their merry business preparing for this trip. There were arguments, fits and bursts of laughter, and car doors – wait, what? Cars? We're not flying? Only four people in the group could not fly: the Briefs and the turtle man. Exactly how far away was this beach? Ah, yes. Kakarott's stupid instant transmission. Had we been on Planet Vegeta, he wouldn't have even had the chance to learn what that technique was - nor would he have had the opportunity to meet Freiza or ascend to the almighty Legendary Warrior. No, that low-class fool wouldn't even have had the chance to look me in the eye, had our planet still be in existence. I groaned and headed outside to await my doom. At least if I didn't have a training facility, I could always spar with Kakarott. Yes...those fools think they're so smart into tricking me into coming on their little vacation. If they think I'm going to spend every waking moment with them - they have another thing coming. And yet, if I am truly "drawn" to this human as my mind says I am, why is it that I resent her making me come anyways? Surely, if I had succumbed to her beauty, I would be bowing at her feet and submitting myself to her every wish.

There were three mid-sized vehicles that recently emerged from their capsules. One red, one blue, and one silver. Kakarott joined Roshi and the pig, Oolong or something like that in the red car. The half-breed, his harpy, psychotic mother, and the scar-faced idiot were in the yellow - wait, the fool wasn't with his mate? They were attached at the hip, how could they spend two hours in separate cars?

"Vegetaaaaa!" called the woman from the silver car, "You're riding in this one."

I decided to play along with this game of hers, "And why can't I just fly?"

She placed a hand on her hip, "Because I _so_ totally want to sit next to you for two fucking hours!"

"Woman," I asked bluntly, "Are you implying sarcasm or are you just this stupid?"

"Just get in the damn car, Vegeta!" She turned to her lover, who leaned against the passenger door. He was obviously upset with the fact that I'd be accompanying her instead of him.

"...I know you'll be okay, babe. It's just; I still don't understand why you're choosing to sit next to _Vegeta_ of all people."

"...seriously, Yamcha? It's just for two hours and besides, someone needs to be with Gohan and Chi-Chi so she doesn't rip his head off or drive off the side of the road because she's yelling at her son. So man-up and I'll see you in a few."

I have to admit – the woman's got guts. Even though she wasn't facing an opponent that would argue back with her, she has the nerve to stand-up to me at my most heated moments. So, I approached the car as the weakling was leaving. She apparently didn't hear or see me coming since she jumped right out of her skin when I "ended up" in front of her.

(Bulma's POV)

He was just there! I don't know how it happened but he just suddenly appeared in such close range to my _face_. I tried to be angry with him, but his eyes...they were filled something else I failed to notice in the past. In those deep, coal-black eyes lay more than pain and anger, but hurt and disappointment. He was so close I could practically feel his hot breath, causing me to go red, so I couldn't help but be caught in those eyes, which were staring right back into my blue ones.

I snapped back to my usual Vegeta-hating self, "Vegeta, you ass, what the hell?!"

He blinked at me innocently, "What?"

I had to use all my strength to not jump on him and give him a big hug. In these rare moments where he is not displaying his brute power and might, he looks like a little lost puppy. Wait, this is Vegeta I'm talking about! He doesn't have a compassionate bone in his body. Why would I waste time trying to feel sorry for a man who could do only Kami knows what?

I huffed, "Get in the back."

He continued to look at me with the naivety I knew he was faking, "Why should I?"

I gritted my teeth, "Just get in the car."

He smirked at my frustration. It's like his sole purpose in life is to piss me off – besides destroying planet after planet. He swerved around me, our hips brushing up against each other, and slipped into the back seat, closing the door behind him.

My Mom took the passenger's seat with my Dad driving. I tried to convince him to take the airbus but he thought this would be faster, and Goku couldn't possibly beam all of us and our stuff to the beach house – it would take too much energy.

Each car had an optional convertible top, which everyone opted for. It was hot today so the prospect of cool wind made everyone want to stand up on the seat and give sun salutations. I saw Vegeta have a visceral reaction to the sudden sunlight beaming into his sensitive eyes. He detested fluorescent bulbs and preferred to be in complete darkness than to have to endure it. It's crazy how such a mighty warrior can have such simple weaknesses – though would never call it that.

I climbed into the seat next to his and put on my sunglasses. He was grumbling something about weak humans and their stupid cars on their stupid planet in their stupid galaxy on their stupid side of the universe….something like that.

(Vegeta's POV)

This woman is really pushing my buttons. Yes…buttons, that's what they say, isn't it? Well, she clearly devised a plan in which I would be placed next to her being for two hours. I feel as though she's waiting for me to crack. To have one display of petty emotion would send her over the edge, falling off the face of the Earth. Just when I thought she would calm her own emotions down, she had the audacity to reach over and place her small human hand on my leg – dangerously close to, uh….unmentionables.

"Vegeta," she spoke, like an angel, I felt like I was hitting puberty all over again, "you are going to have _fun_. Whether you like it or not," she leaned in closer, her breath in my ear, "I am the _boss_ of _you_."


	5. Chapter 5

Each morning I get up I die a little

Can barely stand on my feet

Take a look in the mirror and cry

Lord what you're doing to me

Queen "Somebody to Love"

The engine revved before I could say anything. By that time, she had already let go of my leg and returned her hand to its rightful place. I grunted in defeat and crossed my arms. There were shouts and cries of joy from the two other cars in front of us. I furrowed my brows at the idiocy of these Earth dwellers. It was more out of pity than anger.

"Woman," I said more than asked, "Are we ever going to go-o-o-o –"

We sped off faster than I had imagined. I could fly at higher speeds than the fastest jets on this mud ball, but being strapped and confined to a two-ton vehicle proved more risky than I believed. Bulma screamed with glee while I grasped the door for dear life.

She smirked at me, "What's the matter, Vegeta? You're not _scared_, are you?"

I looked back and forth between her taunting eyes and the winding roads ahead of us, "Woman…would you just…just, just go away!"

She laughed at my unusual manner and continued to shout with her arms outstretched, "Man, this is going to be _**great**_!"

"And what, pray tell, is going to be so great?" her peppiness was already getting irritating and we just left the compound.

She lowered her arms and leaned over to place her head on my shoulder, shielding herself entirely from the wind, "This."

My pride was scarred as she rested on my being. Immediately not understanding this contact, I pushed her off and defensively scooted to the edge of the seat. She looked at me with hurt eyes, though I had not physically harmed her, I could see she was disappointed because I wouldn't succumb to her siren-like ways. This was no longer about me and the weakling, nor Bulma's challenge. No, it had little to do with them. Now, it was about me. It was about me fighting me fighting people. It was about me trusting, me forgiving, me…loving. Bah! What am I saying? Just because my people and throne is gone doesn't mean I have to be diminished to a sentient being who feeds off the emotions of others to satisfy my own social needs. I have to keep reminding myself of that.

So what was I to do now that the woman has decided to use all sorts of devious tricks on me? Luring me with food, constructing the gravity simulator, spraying fanciful scents about herself make me want to imprison her so I could look into those abysses she calls eyes all day long. He longed to graze his hand along her delicate cheek as she stares back into his black orbs. But alas, that shall never happen. She wouldn't dare be touched by another man, and he would have his pride be reduced to rubble.

I had little knowledge of females before settling on this miniscule planet. Freiza didn't keep women on his planet, nor did we ever spend long enough time on a mission to intermingle with the species. So as I stared at her staring at me with those hurt eyes, I began to let my eyes wander down to her nose, lips, chin and jawline. I dared to move down to her neck and collarbones, drifting to each shoulder. Bulma noticed the downward glance and became tense. I hadn't meant to startle her, just observe her physical traits. I had thought my gaze was not menacing but apparently, I had the same effect on her as if I was killing her with my eyes.

I returned to her eyes and she followed me there. The wind whipped mine enough times to where I needed to blink and they began to water. I looked away and broke the awkwardness. I blushed. Something ungodly and embarrassing a Prince should not have to go through. She just laid her arm on the door and her chin on the arm, closing the eyes that captivated me seconds ago.

I cursed myself mentally and shifted towards the door. I focused on the scenery to keep my mind occupied. I needed to keep my focus on training, not on some intergalactic struggle between my Saiyan pride and Earthly feelings. It seems no one on this Kami-forsaken planet cares about honor or superiority. They are content being weak and that's the way it's going to be.

The drive was seemingly short the rest of the way. The woman uttered no words or sounds since our last…contact. The older Briefs chatted in the front, not even noticing our silence. The scent in the air changed from a foresty one, to a one of salt and dampness – I didn't like it very much. Vegeta-sei was dry and hot, not a drop of moisture littered our lands. The Planet Freiza was cool yet dry as well. This past year had had four changes in climate and it drove my senses wild. Three months of extreme heat to three months of extreme cold. Only in the two three-month periods between those climates was I outside.

The open highway soon became streets of asphalt and homes were in sight. The car slowed on the gravel and I leaned over the door to see what was going on. The two other vehicles had come to a stop. Once ours had, Bulma had no hesitation getting out. She gave me no glance and ran up to Kakarott, embracing his arm and laughing by his side. Oh how I hated that man. He had everything I didn't – friends, family, and unlimited strength. He won over people so easily. I got out as well and stalked over to the residence in front of me. It was just as large as Capsule Corp. but was a box. A large porch wrapped around its entirety. In the background, the sound of water crashing could be heard and birds squawked overhead. There were so many sounds; I didn't know how Kakarott could stand it. It's like he ignored his Saiyan senses completely.

"Fuck."


	6. Chapter 6

Life's better now than it was back then

If I was them I wouldn't let me in

Nickelback "Photograph"

The bags were unloaded from the cars while I stood to the side and observed. There was no way in hell I was going to help these fools. I didn't help anyone that wasn't a Saiyan – except Kakarott, I would _never _help Kakarott.

I kept an eye on Bulma, mainly on her ass, though. The way she looked in her attire. Someone had to. The weakling was also keeping tabs on her posterior, much to my dismay. Now that I was here, was there really any comparison? I think not.

I managed to go unnoticed by them, sneaking around the perimeter of the house. Much to my amazement, a whole new terrain was present. The gravel turned into softer, texturized rock substance. It went down for miles on end, it seemed, before reaching an endless supply of blue water. Never had I seen water this blue. Purple or green water, yes, but never blue – blue like her eyes…

'Damn woman,' I thought to myself, angrily, 'don't you have better things to do than be in my head?'

As if on cue, she appeared from out of nowhere, startling the hell out of me. Oh, I had sensed her presence – just the fact that she was on the other side of the house so fast was the real issue. I turned my head but continued to stand forward, crossing my arms in the process. She needed to know that I won't, I can't, let her in. it would be too damaging to feel.

She wobbled as her frail body moved awkwardly in the sand, "Vegeta."

I let my arms fall to their sides as I spun on my heels and headed in the opposite direction towards the house. No way was I going to deal with her bantering. My senses were spinning out of control by all the sights and sounds and smells of this place. I had difficulty as well trudging through the dense material. What a great exit, Vegeta...

I left her puzzled and frustrated. Apparently all she wanted was to talk to me, but she needs to know that I'm not available all the time. I can't deny my heritage by succumbing to her will. That's not the way it works.

"Hey, you big jerk!" she screamed after me. Oh how I hated that. "Where do you think you're going?"

I tensed my shoulders and clenched my fists as I halted, "None of your goddamned business, woman. Now stay out of my way!"

"You know what –"

"No, idiot, what?!"

She gaped in shock at my nerve, "Never mind, you fucking prick!"

She stormed off. Already we were bickering. Such a wonderful sign when the woman who captivates you also beats you into a living pulp…verbally, that is.

I turned around and faced the deep waters ahead. I needed to get as far away from these imbeciles as possible, also locking in Kakarott so we could spar, which won't be easy. This house was huge, but something tells me we will be seeing _a lot_ of each other. I attempted to breath in the salty air, having no success at calming my nerves. I could feel my blood boil. A very uncomfortable feeling, indeed.

It seemed like there was no turning back, not just with this stupid vacation, but with the Earth in general. I vowed to protect it from the androids. A Prince never breaks his promise. It must have a magnetic core because I feel inexplicably drawn to it. Its' beautiful scenery is one I've never laid eyes on, not in all my years of globetrotting.

Just as I started to settle into this climate and predicament, a strange blast of noise came emanating from the house at full volume. All other sorts of racket could be heard. My keen hearing picked up these words:

Sometimes I feel

Like I don't have a partner

Sometimes I feel

Like my only friend

Is the city I live in

The city of angels

Lonely as I am

Together we cry

I drive on her streets

'Cause she's my companion

I walk through her hills

'Cause she knows who I am

She sees my good deeds

And she kisses me windy

I never worry

Now that is a lie

I crept closer to the house and levitated so I could peer into the window. The gang was sitting, standing, and dancing around with beverage-filled coolers opened. Occasionally someone grabbed a bottle from one, usually pushing another off of what was once considered a stool. These words were confusing at first, with everyone singing along. I listened even more carefully and I felt as if I was listening to my life sung by this group. Music has never interested me. This blasted planet has such an array of genres that I can't keep up with it.

I lowered myself onto the balcony as softly as I could to not disturb the apparent party coinciding inside. Despite my efforts to be sneaky, the blasted woman saw me through the glass. We made eye contact and she gave a strange look – one of apology and disheartening sorrow. Was that for me? I hope not. I'd rather not have her pity.

As she advanced towards me, the song continued, igniting both my interest in both this planet's choice of music and my interest in this blue-haired creature.

I don't ever want to feel

Like I did that day

Take me to the place I love

Take me all the way

She slid open the glass door, stepping out into the sunlight. Setting her bottle on an adjacent table, she made her way towards my location. Instead of facing me directly, she leaned her elbows against the wooden railing and looked out into the endless seas. The wind whipped her cerulean hair. Her eyes danced to me when she caught me staring at her from the corner of her eye.

I darted to a defensive stance, crossing my arms in the process. She merely smirked at my reaction to her underestimated reflexes. I inhaled to not let my guard down, and to not let her see my surprise. Bulma raised herself from the railing and looked back into the house. She stayed like that for a moment before looking back at me.

I felt invaded. Her eyes were reading me, as if she had psychic abilities or X-Ray vision of some sort. She gave me a glance over and I returned it with one of my own. The song repeated itself.

She sees my good deeds

And she kisses me windy

I never worry

Now that is a lie

I soon started to understand what these musicians were talking about. Bulma sees the good in me – wherever that may be.

A/N: song is "Under the Bridge" by Red Hot Chili Peppers.


	7. Chapter 7

We're both evil in our ways,

But neither one of us would ever admit it,

Cause one of us would have one up on the other,

So forget it,

We can make accusations, people spread rumors,

But they ain't got proof,

'Til they do it's just the two of us

Eminem "Love You More"

The sun was setting in the distance. Bulma hadn't moved one bit, neither had I. We stood there, helplessly against our own will looking deep into each other's souls. Hers was more genuine than mine, speaking a soft story filled with miracles and joyous times. She had to endure my painful background. I didn't let her see too much, though, for I don't want to blind her. The light rays glisten on her sweat-coated cheek. I'll admit it's hot out, even with the sun going down. One sweat bead fell down from her hair line to her chin, glided to the left then dropping onto her chest, sliding into her cleavage. I followed it with my eyes, unconsciously. Without taking her eyes off me, she reaches down to her chest and wipes her pushed-up abyss clear of sweat. I swallow uncomfortably. She is toying with me.

Finally, she breaks eye contact. She looks back to the party that is slowly dying out as people retire to their rooms. I stare at her odd behavior, even odder than usual, it seems. I can't stand the way she raptures my insides by just standing there. She makes my stomach flip three times over and double over in pain. She makes me feel worthless and almost forces me to gauge out my own eyeballs as she is too worthy for my peasant eyes. Intuitively, I step toward her as she approaches me with her hand. An instinctive bond electrifying the space between us.

I touch her fingertips with my chest, sending shockwaves into my heart. If my hair was already standing upright, it would be right now. She traced her delicate fingers across my broad upper torso, grazing over the scars she could feel from under my cotton shirt. I step even further, allowing her to reach up to my shoulders and massage them tenderly.

A soft moan escaped my throat and with that she lunged for me like a cat toying after its prey. But before she could reach me, I grabbed her wrist and twisted her body so her back was flush against my front. I breathed in her scent like an animal hunting down another. It was she who now let out a moan, though it was more like a guttural growl. I swear, this human female is more Saiyan than I give her credit for.

As I leaned in to press my face against her bare neck, the weakling popped out of nowhere and shoved me from her embrace. The bond was instantly severed and it felt like I was torn from my mothers' arms. She was a desperate need that was never going to get satisfied.

"Vegeta! What are you doing with my girl?"

But I couldn't hear his accusations. I was too far gone. I was far away in the land of ecstasy. I gave Bulma one last glance before I blasted off into the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Can't you see what you do to me baby?

You make me crazy, you make me act like a maniac.

I'm like a lunatic, you make me sick

You truly are the only one who can do this to me

You just make me get so crazy

Eminem "Crazy In Love"

A/N: This is going to be a short chapter because I wanted to get an update in as soon as possible for my fabulous readers! New chapter coming later this week!

How could she have this power over me? She reeked of that weakling, who, though it sickens me to have to say this, saved me from completely loosing myself. I was drowning in an immense amount of ecstasy that I've never experienced before – how could I have known what females intend? Am I really going crazy or is that just the way it is?

As I'm soaring far away to the mountains, I can't stop thinking about her. I was so nervous. No one has ever made me sweat like that outside of battle. My, uh, _pants_ were sore from the rushed experience, though nothing really "happened".

I I let air whip away any hatred I had for myself at that moment. The saltine smell dissipated over time and I realized I was close to West City. Seeing the round done of Capsule Corp. in the distance, I stopped. Not for any particular reason – okay, maybe because the first thing I thought of was her. Whenever I saw _anything_ I thought of her. She is the mountains, the streets, the cars. She encompasses everything in my life. Hell, she's even the act of my training!

This is really happening, isn't it? How do these weaklings say it? I'm falling…in love?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Bulma's POV)

Yamcha just stared at me as if I had two heads, "What were you THINKING? Oh, that's right, you weren't!"

I put my hands on my hips, right on the spots where his hands had been, "Don't freak out, Yamcha! It was nothing – meaningless! Shall we not forget how many times I've caught _you_ in this same situation and you said the exact same thing I did?"

"But I didn't mean to have her GROPE me!"

I opened my mouth in disgust, "Vegeta wasn't _groping _me! He's just a little unfamiliar with the female species so I thought –"

"That you'd give him a tour?"

"What do you take me for, a slut?"

There was silence.

That made my blood boil, "Oh, you dirty bastard! We are THROUGH!"

Little did I know, the mysterious and pathologically sexy Prince was only a hundred miles away thinking the exact opposite of what I just argued. I never knew what went on in that monkey's mind. Is he as innocent as I think he is? Or is he playing me like he does to a lot of girls? Whatever, he probably slept with disgusting alien creatures anyways if he did.

A/N: As always, review and recommend XD


	9. Chapter 9

Now the son's disgraced

He, who knew his father

When he cursed his name

Kevin Rudolf "Let it Rock"

Vegeta looked around below at the Capsule Corp was desolate since the Briefs were gone. No harpy mother milling around in the garden with her equally as shrill daughter trailing behind her. The Gravity Room stood lonesome on the lawn, unused and untouched. He lowered slightly then stopped short when he felt a familiar energy flying straight towards him.

"Oh, good Gods…" Vegeta spat to himself.

Yamcha, of course, was speeding off to the Saiyan Prince in question. Bulma left him no answers and he felt beaten and neglected by her lack of information. Sure, it wasn't an _ideal_ situation to have to talk: girls" with Vegeta, but hey, he was groping "his woman".

Vegeta wasn't a coward so he couldn't run away from this problem. He felt disgusting and ashamed of the feelings he felt, especially since the weakling had been _there_ to _that_.

He stood up straight and crossed his arms, "What is it, weakling? Can't you see that I'm busy?"

"Busy stalking my girl?"

Ooh, he walked right into that one.

He clenched his jaw and pursed his lips, "No, idiot, that is _clearly_ NOT what I am doing!"

"Then what, exactly, were you doing to her?"

Vegeta's mind went blank. He stammered, "No-nothing, you…you…IMBECILE! I have done nothing to provoke that woman's vulgar ways!"

"Whatever, man, just, look…we both can't have her so –"

"Are you insisting that you're no match for me?" Vegeta countered.

Yamcha had a trick up his sleeve, "Are you saying that you're going after her, then?"

Another fail for Vegeta, "I am seriously going to blow this planet off the face of the universe if you don't shut up!"

"Ok, ok, fine. Jeez, you're worse than Tien when he's having a bad day!"

"Never mind your petty excuses for friends. Now leave me be and go back to your owners, dog."

Before flying away, Yamcha muttered, "Like you have any friends."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Bulma's POV)

'Man, oh, man! Bulma Briefs, you've really outdone yourself this time!"

I pace as I mutter to myself in my thoughts, quite a hilarious scene if the situation wasn't so…what's the word, ironic? I mean, come on, Yamcha! He cheats a_ll _the time and the one time I – well…I didn't _cheat_! But I sure as hell didn't NOT cheat, now did I?

Aw, hell!

And with _Vegeta_ of all people!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Vegeta's POV)

"Now that the weakling is gone, I can get back to whatever it is I was doing."

I fly down to the balcony that leads to her bedroom, stopping at its' entrance. What would my father think? Me snooping around some female's house like a dog. And she's an Earthling. Perfect. Just perfect!

I am the Prince – heir to the mighty Saiyan throne! I cannot be having any sort of these…feelings….anymore!

I'M DONE!

Then I proceed to unlock the door.

A/N: Dun, dun, dunnnnnnnnnn!


	10. Chapter 10

I know some shit's so hard to swallow

But I just can't sit back and wallow

In my own sorrow

But I know one fact I'll be one tough act to follow

Eminem "Beautiful"

The lock unlatched itself from the door, allowing Vegeta to enter Bulma's room. You'd think an alarm would go off in this big ol' mansion, but alas, the Briefs are too naïve to know the _true_ dangers of the world – dangers like Vegeta. The house didn't have the same feel as it does when people inhabit it. It lacks that sense of community, that sense of family he never had. Well, he wasn't going to dwell on the "what-if's" of his sad life; he had a mission to do. What, exactly, he doesn't know.

The room was not how he pictured it. He envisioned her living quarters to be neat and pristine, like her appearance, not this pig sty. Clothes were lying everywhere, furniture was this way and that. Her entire room was in disarray.

"This is how the woman lives?" he muttered to himself, stepping over a pile of mismatched clothing. He looks around at the pink walls and baby blue bedding, snarling in disgust over her favoritism towards childish colors. Now that he was here, what next? What was his reason for being here? Some feeling overcame him. A feeling he felt before numerous times – loneliness. How he much wanted to go and embrace the woman once more, smell her scent and feel her silky hair against his rough skin. But that may never happen, no, it will not happen. His ego will not allow him to succumb to such barbaric behaviors – especially with an alien race. But he has to remember, he is the alien here.

Vegeta took a seat on her floor, his back against the wall. Mindlessly staring into the dark corners of the room, he breathes in her aroma. The strawberry shampoo she uses, the linen detergent on her clothes, the coconut lotion she always dons, all entering his memory and staying locked in there for good. But he feels wrong. Vegeta feels as if this behavior is unacceptable. He feels…dirty.

Then he sees it. He sees – the…the, what exactly is that?!

To us, normal humans, it is a thong. To an alien visitor with no experience with women, it is some sort of choking device one would use in battle. Vegeta is sitting right next to it, contemplating whether or not it is safe in his hands. So, warily, he picks it up with the tip of his finger and lifts it for examination. Seems safe, he thinks.

Whatever it is, he'll figure out later. Probably time he head back to the beach house and not hide out like a coward.

A/N: I know they are short but more are coming! I'm just a slow writer :P


	11. Chapter 11

I don't think she understands the sacrifices that I made

Maybe if this bitch had acted right I would've stayed

But I've already wasted over half of my life I would've laid

Down and died for you I no longer cry for you

Eminem "25 to Life"

Vegeta exits the room and shoots off towards the sky. What he'll do once he returns to the beach house, he doesn't know. But one thing's for sure, the woman is going to want answers as to their earlier escapade, and he won't have any. He's never had to answer to anyone in his life, well, except Freiza, but that was more of commanding and demeaning, not requesting.

He doesn't think Bulma truly understands why he is the way he is. Maybe if he explained to her – no wait – that would require talking, voluntarily, to the woman – scratch that.

The wind whips his chiseled faces, causing his human clothes to ripple like Superman's cape. Soon enough, he reaches the beach. The smell of salt water and cotton candy fills his nostrils. The beach house is dark. Everyone is on the beach. From up above, they look like ants.

They are dancing to loud, obnoxious music playing, drinking beers and seeming like they are having a good time. Vegeta silently lowers himself to the ground, careful not to let Goku pick up on his presence.

His sneakered feet walked sloppily on the sand as he neared the fun-loving group, causing his scowl to grow deeper with each laugh or giggle he heard. Bulma, who turned around while dancing, saw him and quickly blushed. She decided not to be a cowardice and petty schoolgirl and face him like a man…woman.

"Hey, Vegeta!" she called out, "Where have ya been?"

He stopped short then snorted at her question, "None of your damn business, Onna!"

She gawked at his audacity, crossing her arms, "Well, sor-ry Mr. I-Don't-Care-About-Anyone-Else-But-Myself!"

Vegeta just waved her off and continue to "walk" with as much dignity as he could to the shoreline. He liked the feeling of the cool water soaking his feet.

The group resumed their dancing and fun, as if nothing had occurred, well into the night. Vegeta just stood by the shore the whole time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow," I said to myself, "Vegeta looks _fine_ just standing there…"

I stared at our once rival with a feeling I had not yet felt for him. It was not lust nor love, no definetly NOT love, but desire – pure, unadulterated desire. Is it because I'm just horny or is it that we have some magical, cosmic connection that sent him to me? Let's just be safe and go with being horny.

He turned around and caught me staring, I blushed (again!) and diverted my eyes away from him. He uncrossed his arms and started to trudge his way through the sand towards me. Eep! I'm doomed! No, stay calm, Bulma, he's probably not even coming close to you…no wait, yes, yes he is.


	12. Chapter 12

There is no escaping...

There's no place to hide...

You scream "Someone save me"

But they don't pay you no mind...

Goodbye!

Eminem "3 A.M."

I walk towards the woman. It's now or never, basically. Plus, she needs to give me training bots she promised that she'd bring in order to get me to this Kami-forsaken place. She looks at me from the corner of her eye and retracts a bit. I feel like I am hunting down prey, stalking through the sand to a creature that fears me. Those days are unfortunately over, I'm afraid. It seems no one here fears me anymore like the woman – though she is scared of everything these days.

When I am a good three feet away from her I cross my arms and say, "Woman, I demand you give me my training bots this instant."

She turns her body to me and puts her hands on her hips, the same ones I touched not long ago, "That's it?!" she screams, "That's all you're going to say?"

I blink, "Why…why, yes?"

"After that, that…_moment_ on the porch you're just going to stand there and act like it never happened?"

I had not forgotten about our "moment" but right now, all I needed was to train, "Woman, if you would stop your yelling then maybe I could explain –"

"I have a boyfriend, Vegeta," she interrupted, "I'm not into you like you are of me, okay?"

Now it was my turn to interrupt, "Wait a minute, whoever said I was into you?"

She crossed her arms, "Well, it was clear by your actions."

"What actions?!"

"You're groping me!"

"Pssh! I did no such thing!"

"Yeah you did, you stupid monkey!"

I spat back, "How do you accuse me, Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, of intentionally having relations with you when clearly it was you who put me under some kind of spell, you witch!"

"Oh, please, Vegeta. The witch trials are over and by the way, I don't care if you are a Saiyan. You're still a man with a dick and you got hormones. Bye!"

She trotted away from me, laughing all the way. I felt my cheeks get hotter and hotter with each step she took. Damn, she makes me mad as hell. I don't know if she won that argument, but one thing is for sure – I definitely don't have those disgusting hormones she was ranting on about!

Everyone around them had left for the beach house, so I need not feel embarrassed when I called out to her, "Woman!"

She stopped and turned around, "What?!"

I shifted my weight, uncomfortable, "Uh, what, exactly, are 'hormones'?"

She gaped at my question, like it wasn't obvious, "Excuse me? Did I hear you right?"

"Well, I don't want to sound like an idiot but I need to know what this self-proclaimed genius is talking about! You moron!"

She approached me, "Didn't your mother ever give you 'the talk'?"

The talk? "No, my mother died when I was five."

She blinked in shock, "Oh, um, okay, well, when a man and woman love each other very much, they, um –"

"No, you baka! Not that talk! I know all about that, what do you take me for a…uh…"

"Virgin?" she grinned.

"Agh! You're impossible!" I threw up my arms and walked away.


	13. Chapter 13

I can't tell you what it really is

I can only tell you what it feels like

And right now it's a steel knife in my windpipe

I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight

As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight

High off of love, drunk from my hate,

It's like I'm huffing paint and I love it the more I suffer, I suffocate

And right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me

She fucking hates me and I love it.

Eminem "Love the Way You Lie"

(Bulma's POV)

I just want to reach out and touch his skin. While he's arguing and ranting at me, all I can think of how handsome he looks, even when he's angry. All he may need is some love and affection, nothing more. Thinking of how he was "raised" under Freiza, who knows how much love he actually _did_ get.

"And another thing, woman –"

I raised my finger to his lips, "No more, hush."

He didn't object, mainly because he was too shocked. I then placed the rest of my fingers across his mouth. Taking a step towards him, I dragged my hand down to his chin and cupped it.

"You talk too much, you stupid monkey. Just trust me, okay?"

He furrowed his brows but didn't say anything otherwise. I took another step closer and placed both hands on his chest, moving them up to his shoulders. I could feel the scars from beneath his shirt. I traced one particularly deep one across his collarbone. He winced. It probably tickled.

I felt his heartbeat race faster as I grazed my fingernails down his arms and took his hands in mine.

"What are you doing?" he questioned.

I sighed, "You haven't been loved properly. I'm going to show you what you've been missing out on."

He, in return, sighed, "Woman, I-I don't need your….services."

I had to hold back both a laugh and a gasp at his audacity and ignorance, "No, no, Vegeta. The _other_ kind of love. The one with clothing."

"I don't need that –"

"Yes, yes you do! Do you see what Freiza has done to you over these years? He's made you into a cold, heartless murderer –"

In an instant, his hand was over my mouth and the gap I had recreated was closed once more. I felt his hot breath on my forehead as I bowed it down. He leaned into me, placing his chin against the top of my head.

"If you only knew." was all he said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Vegeta's POV)

I didn't know exactly what I intended to do or why I was letting the woman touch me, but it felt good. Maybe she was right, after all, maybe I was deprived too much of this so-called "love".

She released herself form my grip and pulled out a device. It glowed when she touched it and after a few clicks, an Earth song came playing:

You are here, so am I

Maybe millions of people go by

But they all disappear from view

And I only have eyes

Yes I only have eyes for you

For you

Rod Stewart "I Only Have Eyes For You"

She took my hands once more after placing the device on the sand. She put one of my hands on her hip and the other in hers. Her other hand was on my shoulder. She started to sway us back and forth, side to side. If I wasn't mistaken, we were dancing. How could I, you may ask, the Saiyan Prince, allow myself to hurt my pride like this? It's simple. I couldn't control my feelings anymore. All this debate in my head has finally made a decision. The woman is good for me. She drives me. She's the only one besides Kakarott I have to live for. Without them, what would I do with my life?

We continued to waltz around a circle we created with our feet. She rested her head against my shoulder and I welcomed it. I looked back at the beach house. In the distance, I saw some of our group mates have gathered to watch us.

I stop immediately. Bulma is confused and turns off the music.

"Vegeta," she cooed, "what's wrong?"

"Don't, don't talk to me like that, woman."

She scrunches her face, "What are you talking about?"

I point towards the beach house, "We have an audience."

She squints to see past the glare of the sun and sinks her shoulders, "What does that have to do with anything? I thought you were enjoying our dancing?"

I'm at a loss for words, "Yes, well, I, uh, am but that doesn't mean I enjoy, well, being watched!"

She dons a feline grin on her face, "Well then, we can always go to my room…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Bulma's POV)

He doesn't object, yet again. Yes, I know I said that I didn't want to sleep with him. Well, I mean, come on – look at him! Can you say _gorgeous_? But I can't pounce on him like a cat. He's a very…fragile being; I don't want to scare him.

I take him by the hand and lead him past the entire group of onlookers, to whom I glare at and ascend the beach house stairs. Once we are in my room, which looks very beachy might I add, he glances around before sitting down on the bed.

I'm going to get right into this. I take off my shirt.

So I'm standing there in my fancy, lacey bra. Vegeta's eyes widen ten feet before diverted themselves to something else.

"Woman!" he exclaims, "Do you mind?!"

I stare down at my breasts, "What? Haven't you seen a pair of boobs before, Vegeta?"

His face reddens, and I have my answer.

I step towards him, "Oh! You _are_ a virgin!"

He crawls backwards farther onto the bed trying to get away from me, "Get away from me!"

I cross my arms, "Look, Vegeta, I'm not going to rape you, you don't have to worry –"

"Worry! You're fucking naked!"

"No I'm not, this is naked." I unclasp my bra and it falls to the ground.

A/N: I'm trying to make my chapters longer. I hope this is okay. Sorry for the cliffhanger lol ;)


	14. Chapter 14

You're so hypnotizing

Could you be the devil?

Could you be an angel?

Your touch magnetizing

Feels like I am floating

Leaves my body glowing

They say, be afraid

You're not like the others

Futuristic lover

Different DNA

They don't understand you

You're from a whole other world

A different dimension

You open my eyes

And I'm ready to go

Lead me into the light

Kiss me, kiss me

Infect me with your love and

Fill me with your poison

Take me, take me

Wanna be your victim

Ready for abduction

Boy, you're an alien

Your touch so foreign

It's supernatural

Extraterrestrial

You're so supersonic

Wanna feel your powers

Stun me with your laser

Your kiss is cosmic

Every move is magic

Katy Perry "E.T."

(Vegeta's POV)

She undid her bra and I watched it fall to the floor. Her bare breasts were out for the world to see. She went ahead and locked door, leaning her back against it seductively.

"You know, Vegeta," she cooed, "its kinda cold in here. Mind if I…come over there?"

By this time, I was spread out of the bed trying to escape from her. I don't want to have sex with her. I don't want to touch her. I just want her out. But her body is so…_enticing_. My eyes keep averting to her ample mounds and my mouth waters.

She climbs cat-like onto the foot of the bed, her breasts jiggling all the way. I feel my member grow hard. I am not ready for this. How can I let this woman take my pri – oh!

She grabs at my package as she lowers herself onto of me. I grunt in both pain and ecstasy. She removes my shirt, which, for some reason, I oblige. By this point, all logic is gone out the window and the "hormones" are kicking in.

She fumbles out of her pants and underwear, leaving me confused and moaning from her touches. She rips off my belt and pants, leaving me sky clad and exposed to her. She lies on top of my growing erection, her lips brush against mine. I am in utter fear and shock from all the energies and nerves coursing through my veins right now. She rubs a hand over my chest and sits up, positioning herself atop of me. I feel her…area, and it causes me to hold in another groan.

"Vegeta," she purrs, "we both know this should've happened a long time ago…"

She glances at my naked body and grins before leaning in for my first kiss, ever.


	15. Chapter 15

Soft skin, red lips, so kissable.

Hard to resist, so touchable.

Too good to deny it.

Ain't no big deal, it's innocent

Katy Perry "I Kissed A Girl"

Her soft, creamy lips captured mine. She leaned down even further, deepening the kiss. It was pure delight. I let a moan escape my throat and she grasped at my hair, my own hands grazing over her bare back. Her cold breasts pressed against my chest and I felt myself harden even more. She broke the kiss, leaving me leaning towards her for more.

She sat back up on my erection, sighing in contentment, "Now, Vegeta, let's trade places."

What?

"W-why?" I was scared, though, of course, I didn't show it. She's already taken too much of my pride from me.

"Because," she replied, shifting off of me, "we're going to have ordinary, regular sex – the way everyone else does it."

"N-no!" I stuttered. I wasn't going to let this woman take me and…do things to me.

"Yes, Vegeta! I want you and you _clearly_ want me so," she leaned back in a kiss me again, "let's not deny what nature intended, okay?"

I didn't even get a chance to reply and she managed to pull me on top of her, wriggling underneath me. The most embarrassing thing was that I don't even know how to have sex. Years and years of isolation on a space ship with no one but men around does exactly leave room for female exploration. But I want this woman. I want her badly.

She rubbed my shoulders and I felt soothing. I placed my hands on her breasts and she looked up at my with the most sincere smile I had seen in a long time. I started to massage her, triggering something in me to where I just wanted to grab her and morph us into one body.

I leaned down for a kiss and pressed my growing erection closer to her area. She reached down, in the midst of kissing me, and grabbed my member. I yelped and broke the kiss, looking at her bewildered. Her giggling, coy laughter indicated to me that I was merely sexual and not harmful at all to my…precious organ. She slid down further under me and spread her legs wider. I looked down and gulped. There sat the one thing I was deprived of my entire adult life. The one thing the other soldiers bragged about, laughed about, and compared with each other.

She asked me, "Are you ready?"

"For what?"

She rolled her eyes playfully, "The sex!"

"Oh," I said embarrassed, "Yes, I am.

"Okay, now go ahead. _Pleasure me_."

I had no idea where to begin. My erection was throbbing in joy. I was ready for this. But my lack of experience made me look like a fool. I took the plunge and positioned myself in between her legs, grasping her hips for support before heading into her dark abyss.


	16. Chapter 16

This is it last straw

That's all, That's it

I ain't dealin' with another fuckin' politic

I'm like a skillet bubblin', until it filters up

I'm about to kill it, I can feel it buildin' up

Blow this building up, I've been sealed enough

My cup runneth over I done filled it up

Eminem "Rabbit Run"

"Yes, Vegeta, yes!" Bulma screamed.

I didn't know what I was doing but apparently I was doing it right. Just as I was ready to plunge even further, there was a knock at the door.

"Bulma, sweetheart? Are you in there?"

She placed her hands on my shoulders to stop my thrusting, "Oh, shit! It's my Dad. Dammnit!"

I was confused, "Wait, what?"

"No time to explain," she answered, pushing me out of her, "just get your clothes on, quick!"

I was both disappointed and relieved, to say the least. The fact that I got excited for the first time in my life was one of the happiest and scariest moments of my life. Bulma was shuffling and falling over trying to get her clothes on correctly. Her hair was disheveled and her makeup streaked. To me, she was beautiful. But her face clearly stated what escapades were taking place behind these closed doors.

As I struggled to fasten my pants and put on my shirt at the same time, the knock came once again.

"Bulma?"

"I'm coming, Dad! Just-just wait a second!"

Finally, after all was said and done, she opened the door.

"Hi Daddy!" she smiled.

Dr. Briefs never had a more priceless look on his face than he did now, "Oh, um, was I interrupting something, dear?"

"No, no, no, don't be silly!"

"Then, then why was Vegeta in your room, Bulma?"

She put her hands on her hips, "That's none of your business, Dad!"

I stood in the background, trying to bring down my saddened erection. Thank Kami these pants were loose enough to have some breathing space.

Bulma started tapping her fingers, "Well, Daddy? What was so important?"

Dr. Briefs fumbled to get his words out, "Well, you-you see, Bulma –"

"WHAT?!"

She screamed so loud that I thought my ears were bleeding.

Dr. Briefs continued, "Dinner is ready." And with that he let us be.

Bulma turned to me before proceeding out the door, "Not a word, monkey, not a single word."


End file.
